Battle of the Sunset
The 'Battle of the Sunset '''was a battle early in the war against the Gaia Insurrection that many war historians say was the moment that the Coalition began to treat the Insurrection as an enemy nation as opposed to terrorists. The battle took place in the Obcasus System, Gloria Sector, near the small planet of Lanuu. Combatants * Universal Coalition * Gaia Insurrection ** Hades Fleets ** Persephone Fleets ** Kuthari Fleets Timeline of Events 0090 Hours TT The Novan Fleet arrives at Lanuu responding to insider intelligence of an attack on the Coalition-aligned planet in order to cripple supply lines. The flagship of the fleet currently holds around 300 civilians in transport to offer volunteer assistance if needed. 0183 Hours TT The fleet is attacked on its left flank by guerilla fighters. This served as a distraction and the Vice Admiral, Artemis Fell, who was standing in for the indisposed Admiral of the Novan Fleet, Demeter Montelis, ordered the fleet to swing around in response. Under advice from Demeter, the acting Admiral deployed a cruiser, ''the Sunset ''(Where the battle gets its name from) which suddenly lost contact after breaking away from the fleet. Efforts begin to locate it after communications are cut. 0201 Hours TT Minerva Montelis is born aboard the Novan Fleet flagship ''the Novicius ''to Admiral Demeter Montelis and Commander Alexander Artyom. 0503 Hours TT Admiral Demeter Montelis resumes command of the Novan Fleet. 0506 Hours TT The wreckage of ''the Sunset is found. Combined forces of the rogue seed worlds Kuthari, Hades and Persephone attack the fleet on both sides at the same time, leading to a lot of confusion and mayhem. 0520 Hours TT The battle begins. Admiral Montelis orders Commander Artyom to evacuate with civilians and their child, but he's injured en route to the hanger from a broadside hit and is declared unsafe to evacuate via a smaller vessel. Admiral Montelis orders a retreat of the Novicius ''in order to safeguard their human load. 0600 Hours TT The Novan Fleet loses a dreadnaught, ''the Rainmaker. Freighters and cruisers are destroyed much easier by enemy forces now as the remaining dreadnaughts consolidate their power to protect the flagship, but the Novicius is blockaded in. Commander Artyom orders his brother, Lieutenant Dmitri Artyom, to take their daughter Minerva back to Terra Nova along with the civilians in a swift cruiser while the flagship blows a hole to give them a free shot to rend away. The plan is successful, and with the civilians evacuated the Novan Fleet prepares to go down fighting. Vice Admiral Artemis Fell goes with them to bring reinforcements. 0730 Hours TT 2 more dreadnaughts, ''the Adustio ''& ''the Caelus ''are destroyed. Combined, they totalled over 5000+ deaths with just the crews on board. 0810 Hours TT ''The Novicius ''suffers a critical hit and begins to go down. 830 Hours TT ''The Novicius ''is destroyed by Hades mining lasers that have been retrofitted to carve through Coalition plating. Admiral Demeter Montelis & Commander Alexander Artyom are killed on board along with 250 members of a skeleton crew who refused to abandon ship.Category:Battles